


Not The Chosen One

by sweetcarolanne



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Princes & Princesses, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The youngest princess's thoughts before the soldier makes his choice...





	Not The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to calm herself, hardly daring to breathe.

She felt too young to wed, and was not yet willing to leave girlhood behind. Balls and dancing were enticing to her, but her interest in male partners ended there. She did not look forward to the duller parts of being a wife, and would rather not be the first to produce a royal child. A nephew or niece would be easier to deal with than a baby of her own.

The youngest princess sighed with relief as the soldier took her eldest sister’s hand.


End file.
